


The difference between sexual slavery and BDSM

by o707o



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, this is not a fanfiction just me explaining stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o707o/pseuds/o707o
Summary: This is basicaly be talking about the difference between BDSM and sexual slavery, and telling you kids not to trust strangers.This is my first work, so please don't kill me for the huge ammount of mistakes I probably made, also english is not my first language (Though I feel comfortable using it) so it might be even worse. It is NOT a fanfiction or a story, it's simply a text explaining stuff. There is nothing graphic, even though I talk about some serious stuff here. If I'm wrong or dissrespectfull please let me know , it is not my intention. I just want to tell the wold what I think.There might be other parts about other important things or issues I deciede to write about but I can't promise anything.
Kudos: 4





	The difference between sexual slavery and BDSM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o707o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o707o/gifts).



> This is my first work, so please don't kill me for the huge ammount of mistakes I probably made, also english is not my first language (Though I feel comfortable using it) so it might be even worse. It is NOT a fanfiction or a story, it's simply a text explaining stuff. There is nothing graphic, even though I talk about some serious stuff here. If I'm wrong or dissrespectfull please let me know , it is not my intention. I just want to tell the wold what I think. I don't mean to offend anyone.  
> There might be other parts about other important things or issues I deciede to write about but I can't promise anything.

First of all, i suggest starting with deffinitions of sexual slavery in comparison to BDSM, because even from looking at them a huge difference is visible, i will also introduce you to some terms you need to know to understand the nature of BDSM. Sexual slavery is a particular form of enslavement which includes limitations on one's autonomy, freedom of movement and power to decide matters relating to one's sexual activity. Thus, the crime also includes forced marriages, domestic servitude or other forced labor that ultimately involves forced sexual activity. In contrast to the crime of rape, which is a completed offence, sexual slavery constitutes a continuing offence. Forms of sexual slavery can, for example, be practices such as the detention of women in "rape camps" or "comfort stations", forced temporary "marriages" to soldiers and other practices involving the treatment of a person as chattel, and as such, violations of the peremptory norm prohibiting slavery.People of all age, ethnicity, gender or economic level are affected by human trafficking rings, forced prostitution or any other form of sexual exploitation that is classified as sexual slavery. So sexual slavery is all about forcing sexual activities on people, there is no consent and those actions are nothing more, than exploitation that can leave mental scars and huge ammount of trauma. While BDSM concentrates on aftercare, safety and consent from both parts. In this type of relationship one person takes role as a submissive and the other becomes a dominant. Those roles can also be called bottom and top. There are, however people that identify as switches, and they can switch between those two roles.The dominant's responsibilities consist of through aftercare that is extremely important, for the submissive needs to feel as comfortable in the relatioship as the top. The dominant partner controls and performs sexual activities, while the bottom is the one coltrolled and can relly on their partner with safety, mental and many other kinds of issues. The top is expected to take care of the submissive and in some cases satisfy their basic needs. BDSM relationships can be homosexual or heterosexual. They're usualy long term relationships, because understanding, trust and care are the most important parts of BDSM, not the sexual part as many people think.   
So, sumarizing, the main difference between sexual slavery and BDSM is consent, aftercare and safety which are forever present in Dom\Sub relationships and almost nonexisting in sexual slavery. Exploitation and forcing sexual activities on people especialy minors is illegal, thus sexual slavery is a crime that can result in life in prison or in some countries extermination. Unfortunatelly some other countries and places around the world still practice forced marriages and slavery whatsoever is always present and victims all around the wolrd had fallen for traffickers or have simply been kidnapped. So beware strangers, because even your loved ones can have a side to them that you may not have known existed.


End file.
